My Room Mate
by Moon The Hedgehog
Summary: Sonic moves to a private school, but he gets roomed with one of the popular kids, Shadow, which also happnes to be a freak. Sonic soon starts having feelings that he cant explain, and Shadow. . . well youll see. SONADOW! If you dont like dont read! Enjoy! DISCONTINUED!
1. Chapter 1

Sonic's POV

"So this is my new school," I said as I made my way into my new school, Mobius High. I was moved from my old school, J. Belly High, becasue I was always being bullied from this lime green hedgehog named, Scourge. As I tried to find the office, I realized that every grade had a different kind of dress code. 9th grade girls wore a light green Polo, whith a black ruffled skirt, While as the 9th grade boys wore a dark green Polo with black jeans. 10th grade girls wore a light pink Polo with a black ruffled skirt, While as the boys wore a red Polo with black jeans. 11th grade girls wore a light blue Polo with a black ruffled skirt, while as the boys wore a daker blue Polo with black jeans. 12th graders were free to dress as they wished. 'This place is pretty big, compared to my old school...' I thought as i looked around. "Sonic The Hedgehog?" a cheerfull voice called me. I turned around only to see a pink hedgehog, wearing a light pink Polo, meaning she was a 10th grader. "Uh yes," I reply. "Hi I'm Amy Rose, part of the student council, I'm here to help you." She said as she shook my hand with a warm smile appearing on her muzzle. "Sonic The Hedgehog, obviouly." "Charmed," She smiled again. Her smile was sweet yet carring. "Do you have your schedule?" She asked. I was brought out of my thoughts, and snapped back to reality. "Yeah," was all that escaped my lips. "May i see it?" I hand her my schedule and her emerald green eyes start to scan it. After a few moments she hands me back my schedule. She walks off, Stops dead on her tracks, and faces me. She motions me in her direction. This whole time i was lost so all i did was tilt my head. I saw her roll her eyes with a smile as she motioned me in her direction again. This time I walked towards her, as she continued walking. After a long period of silence, Amy broke the silence by saying, "This is your biology class, you have ," She pointed to a class roomed labled 'Biology: .' 'Hopefully he'll be a nice teacher, not like ' I thought as i followed Amy. After i got to see all my classes, Amy stopped and faced me, "And the last stop on our tour is the office, This is were you'll get your dorm key." I looked at the office door, Then back at Amy. I smiled and said, "Thanks Amy... I'll see you later?" she smiles and nods, "Yea.. See ya later!" She waves and walks off. i open the door and walk in. "Sonic The Hedgehog?" Thats the second time someone called me by my full name. I face a woman, who looks as if shes in her mid-Twenties. "Yes ma'am.." I say as I walk over to her desk. The woman stands and extends her arm, "Hello I'm ," said as she shook my hand, with a fade smile. She sat back down and started looking though files. "Sonic... Sonic... Ah! Sonic The Hedgehog! Here it is.." as she found the file marked 'Sonic The Hedgehog.' "Lets see..." She flipped the file open and scanned it with her icy blue eyes. "Ah yes... Room Two o' Six," She said as she reached out for a key marked '206.' "Your in room 206, Maxwell Hall. You have a roommate named-" She looked at the file again. Her eyes slightly widened as she read the name, "Shadow The Hedgehog."


	2. Chapter 2

**Shadow's POV**

Ugh, i hate math. Seriously, math is useless, it's not like im going to grow up to be a braniac, so why take it? Right? Anyways, im doing my work when all of a sudden im called out. '_ugh, what did I do this time_?' I thought to myself. I get out of my seat and head outside, only to see Mrs. Mayors waiting for me.

Her gold-yellow eyes scan me for a moment. "Shadow," she starts, "I've noticed that your grades are dropping, and I've been wondering why." Im silent for a second then i sigh, "well. . . I've just been having a bit of trouble. if you havent noticed, im not the best student here." She nods then says," yes I know that, Shadow, but your grade was an average of an 80, now its an average of a 60." She crosses her arms and raises a brow.

I sweat drop, "maybe i could use some tutoring." She smiles and says, "yes, but I wont be helping you." My eyes widen, "what? Then. . . who is?" She fixes her glasses with her finger, looks down for a moment, then looks back up at me. 'Well. . . we have this 11th grader-" i cut her off. "What?! Im going to be tutored by an. . . an. . . 1th grader?! No way!" i yelled so loud, I could see all the students starring at me from the door window. Mrs. Mayors' ears drop, 'Shadow, this student will be abke to help you. He has an average of a 98." "No, Im not working with him," I cross my arms, as I look at her dead in the eye.

"Shadow if you dont accept the tutoring, ill be forced to fail you." My eyes suddenly widen, "what? Mrs. i need to pass, it'll be the only way to get me into a good collage!" Yes. I care about my grades. I may look tough, or _'hot'_ as the girls like to call me, but I still care about my grades. sue me. "Well then If you want want me to pass you, you'll have to accept the tutoring." I open my mouth to say something, but i shut it. Im silent for a second, then i speak up, "fine." She smiles, "perfect, trust me you wont regret this." She walks back into class. I also walk in, '_This dude better be good_.' I take a seat.

**Sonic's POV**

'_Shadow, huh?_' I thought to myself, '_Please dont be emo_.' I've been roaming the hallways for about 30 minutes, just to find my dorm. '_206 Maxwell Hall, 206 Maxwell Hall_,' I keep repeating to myself. I start at the beginning of 200. "200. . . 201. . .202. . . 203. . . 204. . . 205. . . 206. . . 207- wait." I walk back to 206. I look down at the key in my hand, "206, Maxwell Hall." I shrug and unlock the door. I walk in only to see a black furred hedgehog, shirtless.

My eyes widen and suddenly my pervy side kicks in, '_dang, this hedgehog is sexeh_~ _wait. . . what?! Im not gay!_' I shake my head and my pervy side leaves. "Uh-uh," i stutter, "s-sorry. . . i uh. . . didnt know you were here." He's now looking at me and im lost in his crimson red eyes. He slips his shirt on and says, "Who are you?" his voice sounds deep. "uh. . . Im your new room mate." I notice that his eyes widen. "Room mate?" He asks, slightly confused. "Yes. Im your new room mate," I repeat. I hear him mutter something uncer his breath but I cant quite catch it. "uh. . .," I say, now knowing how to react. "My name is Sonic. Sonic The Hedgehog." He looks over at me. Then he scans me. "Names Shadow The Hedgehog."

I smile and I see him smirk. Not sure if it was warmly, or evily, hard to tell but I just kept on smiling. He shook his head and his smile faded. I closed the door and walk over to the single bed. I set my stuff down, the I turned around, only to see Shadow right in my face. Blood rushes to my face. He's staring at me with his crimson orbs. Then he says, with a deep voice, "Stay out of my way, and I'll stay out of yours."


	3. Chapter 3

**Sonic's POV**

'_Dang, that hedgehog doesnt have to be so mean,'_ I thought to myself as walked down the hall. '_I mean seriosly. . . what did i do?_' I sigh and stop to look around. My ears flatten, "where the hell is the cafeteria?" Okay im starting to get frustrated. First i couldnt find my dorm, and it took me about 30 minutes to find it, second my room mate hates me and he doesnt even know me and third. . . I cant find the cafeteria!

I start walking again, "God, this school seriously ma-" I bump into someone making papers scatter all over the hall. "Crap, im sorry," I say as I get down to pick up some papers. I look up to a silver hedgehog with hair that kinda looks like wee- Looks unique! He gets down to help aswell.

"It's fine, people make mistakes," he says.

." I smile, "yeah, I was just looking for the cafeteria, im the kid here." "Oh, the cafeteria is just down the hall, take a right, then a left," he smiles.

"Thanks," I stand and hand him the papers. "Im Sonic. Sonic the Hedgehog," I say with a smile. "Silver the Hedgehog," he says. I snicker a bit. "What's so funny?" Silver asks. I shake my head with a smile, "I just think its pretty cool how your named after your fur color." He smiles a bit, "yeah well. . . why arent you named Azure? or Blue?" He snickers, I smirk, "the names Sonic because i can run at super **sonic** speeds." Im smiling while he's just shaking his head with a slight smile."what about that dude, Shadow?" I say, smirking, "his name is Shadow because-" Iinterupt him, "he fades into the shadows whenever he's sad and lonley!"

We both stay silent for a few seconds before bursting out laughing. After our laugher fades, we stand there smiling. "Anyways. . . thanks for the help," Silver says. I smile,"no problem." Silver smiles one more time before heading down the hall. I sigh happily before heading towards the cafeteria, thanks to Silver I didnt get lost. I've already forgoten about that Shadow guy. I Smirk.

**Shadow's POV**

"Dont you think you were a bit to. . . mean?" Rouge says.

I roll my eyes and shake my head, "doesnt matter, I treat everyone the same." She sighs and we both go back to eating. "Who's your room mate anyways?" Rouge asks, after popping a grape in her mouth. I groan softly, growing slightly irritated, "this new kid. . . Sonic, I think that was his name, I dunno." "Oh, he's that one kid thats supposely going to 12th grade algedra, they say he's some sort of Math Wiz." I snicker, "Math Wiz?" She shakes her head with a smile, "yeah, a Math Wiz."

Were both laughing now. Rouge is my best friend, but people say and think that were a couple only because we hang out a lot. Cant a guy and a girl be friends without getting mistaken for some corny couple?. . . guess not. Rouge somehow cares that people think im her boyfriend, but honestly I dont really care. Rouge gets me, and most of the time she makes me laugh, which is really rare. Like when she said 'Math Wiz' now that was funny. Like Sonic's actually a 'Math Wiz', please I doubt he knows 12th grade algebra.

"Shadow?" a sweet voice calls behind me.

I quickly turn around and see Mrs. Mayors with a bright smile."Yes? What is it?" I ask. "I need to talk to you. Alone," she says. I nod and stand, while Mrs. Mayors walks off. I follow her until where just outide the cafeteria doors. She turns to me with a slight smile, "Shadow, I wanted to talk to you about your tutoring." I make an "oh" expression, then I nod. "What about it?" I ask casually. "Well. . . I just wanted to tell you who your tutor was, and I think you already met him, so im pretty sure you two will get along. Maybe even become the best of frie-" I interrupt her babbiling. Mrs. Mayors has a habi of babbiling at the most awkward times, like right now. "Um. . . his name is Sonic the Hedge-" "Blue fur?" I ask, suddenly surprised. "Uh yeah. . . why?I mummble something, and gladly she doesnt hear.

I shake my head, "No. No im not working with my room mate," I say crossing my arms. "Oh Shadow, I didnt know he was your room mate, but you still have to accept the tutoring-" I interrupt her for the 3rd time now. "No. Im not working with him and thats that." Theirs a long silence, and when I think shes going to leave, she speaks up, "Shadow, if you do not accept the tutoring I will be forced to fail you. So if i were you, I would accept it, if you want to pass my class." My eyes widen, "No! You know I need to pass this class!" "Well then you'll have to accept the tutoring, and thats that."

I open my mouth to say something but I suddenly close it with a frown. My ears flatten, ". . . Fine." She finally smiles, "Great, you may go back to lunch now." And she walks off. '_Sonic's my tuotr?! he's gonna think im a big idiot!'_ I growl softly and head back inside, taking my seat next to Rouge. "What happened?" Rouge asks me. Im silent for a while, then i mummble, "Sonic's my tutor."


	4. End of My Room Mate

**Read this before you comment!**

Im sorry, but this story will be discontinued. Im sorry, but this story isnt going anywhere, so ima give up on this. The only reason is because there is no plot, and a story **always** needs a plot. I will be posting more stories, **BUT**, they will be much better, this was my first time writing a story, so it **sucks.** I kno. . . Like i mentioned ealier, this story will be dicontinued, and i will add more (better) stories.


End file.
